The new animatronic
by LightTrain
Summary: Mike Schmidt sat in his old red Mazda Miata, it had been a hard day. Leafing through the job section in a newspaper. He sighed, its hard to find a job when you just finished college. He had already looked at a number of places, and was denied. He almost gave up hope, when he saw the ad for Freddy's, circling it in marker, he thought, This might be his chance!
1. A new beginning

_-Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF or FNaF2-_

Mike Schmidt sat in his old red Mazda Miata, it had been a hard day. Leafing through the job section in a newspaper. He sighed, it's hard to find a job when you just finished college. He had already looked at a number of places and was denied. He almost gave up hope, when he saw the ad for Freddy's, quickly circling in marker, he thought, This might be his chance!

Quickly, he started the engine and decided to go to Freddy's hoping to get a job, he desperately needed money. Even if this was a low paying job, he needed it to pay the bills. Once he arrived, he got out, feeling the wind run through his brown hair. It was a nice sunny day as he headed towards the management office to ask about the job, and was surprised and thankful they hired him almost as soon as he asked. He would need some sleep before his shift. But not even that could help him with what was to come.


	2. A theft

_-Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF or FNaF2-_

**A/N hey, I took a look through this chapter and found out that there were a few errors and a missing part from my original story, so this is a re-upload **

Chapter 1

"Whooo boy." Mike sighed, it had been almost 2 weeks since Mike had been hired as a security guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The animatronics had started to attack him less and less since his first week. Foxy was the hardest to stop though, since he could attack at random. Speaking of whom, he hadn't checked on the cove in a while now. Quickly switching cameras, he saw the cove was open, "Oh crap!" He quickly looked at the hallway Foxy usually comes down, and upon not seeing him, he decided to do a quick scan around the restaurant hoping that Foxy was with the others in the dining hall. Coming up empty handed, he feared the worst. The color drained from his face, slowly, he took a look at the doorway. There in all his disrepair, stood Foxy.-

Foxy and the others were having a tough time trying to get to the guard and explain that they were not going to kill him, just like all the other guards, except Mike was the first guard that had stayed here for just about 2 weeks. Foxy, peeking out at the camera in pirates cove, was pleased to see that it was not being watched, he decided to move. Unlike all the other times, when his charge alerted the guard, he was going to try stealth, which he and the others had mastered over the years. Quietly, he crawled down the hall towards the security office. Pleased that the door was open, he slowly stood up. Standing in the doorway, he was unsure of what to do next, watching the guard engrossed in the security monitor.

"Whoo boy." He heard the guard say. Shortly after, he noticed the guard start to switch cameras quickly, saying "Oh crap!", then paling. Slowly, the guard looked up at the fox, and Foxy decided to have some fun. Why not?

"SKREEEEEEEE!" Foxy screamed, then he lurched forward, then burst out laughing with a kind of gruff "Har har har". Mike was confused but still fearful that he would be stuffed in a suit. "Please don't kill me." Mike quietly pleaded. The fox looked at him, then to Mike's surprise, spoke.

"I'm not gonna kill ya. I'm just havin' a bit o fun wi' ya. Yer staff, why would we kill ya?" Foxy stated.

"But the phone guy and other guards..." Mike trailed off.

Foxy scoffed. "Bah, one thinks we're tryin' ta kill him, then another comes up wit' a crazy reason for it. Then they all get on board an' try ta make it look real by filing those reports. It gets too outta hand." Foxy explained.

"So you were never going to kill me?" Mike asked."Nah, Bonnie and Chica want ta meet ya as well. Chica especially beca' she needs a taste testa fo' her pizza, she has a few new ideas." He sighed in relief. He didn't entirely trust them, but it was comforting to have that as a thought.

At this point Chica had come over to investigate why Foxy wasn't back yet. She was surprised to find Foxy talking to Mike, could this be the first guard to taste her new cinnamon supreme? Quickly going back and grabbing her newest creation, she dashed down the hall. Startling Mike when she leaned through the door, she asked "Foxy, does he know we're not going to kill him yet? I want him to try my new Cinnamon Supreme!" Holding out her pizza 's mouth started to water, he hadn't eaten much today, and there was almost no way he thought he would've been able to eat here during his shift. "Maybe just one slice." He said. Then he took a slice, looked it over, and took a bite. It was delicious, but it had a little bit too much cinnamon. Chica's face brightened when he smiled, then said, "a little bit too much cinnamon, but the flavor is great!"

Freddy and Bonnie were wondering what Chica and Foxy were doing over there, and why they were taking so long. Had they gotten to the guard? Hopeful that they had been able to convince him that they were not going to kill him, they made their way down the hallway and towards the security office. Both were pleased to see Foxy sitting on Mike's desk, chatting with Mike while he was eating a slice of Chica's pizza. "Well well well! I see you have managed to convince our guard that we are not going to kill him! Thank you." Said Freddy. "The rest of the night went quickly, but the anamatronics had to get back in place to lock up until 12. "Well, see you guys tonight then." Mike said.

Before his shift, Mike decided to swing by a store to get a board game and a deck of uno to play with the animatronics to help pass the time. Mike found his items easily, then went to the register. The clerk working obviously drank too many energy drinks, because he seemed really excited. Mike paid and left, wanting to be early for his shift to set up. Once he arrived, he set up the game Stratego and put the uno cards to the side.

Deciding to check on the animatronics, he set off towards the stage. Mike was about to climb up the stage when he heard a big crash. Looking towards the door, Mike saw almost 8 armed men come in through the broken entrance. Mike dashed up the stage, trying to get behind the curtains before being seen, but he was to slow and one of the men saw him. Quickly, they had surrounded him before he could try to escape. "Knock him out, James." He heard one say, then he was struck from behind with a bat, hard, and was only conscious long enough to see them pick up Bonnie, and the flat bed truck waiting for them outside.

Mike awoke to someone calling his name and the screech of tires. "Whaa..." Mike asked.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake lad, it's me Foxy, they took Freddy and the others, an' those scourges destroyed th' place. I didn't know what ta do, so I waited until they were gone before I came out for you. They go' Freddy an' the others out before midnight, so they can' move. We have ta go out after 12 ta move." Foxy explained.

Looking around the restaurant, he realized that indeed they had wrecked the place, tables broken, even the kitchen was destroyed, appliances dented and overturned, doors ripped off hinges. He took a look at his watch, 12:46. In almost an hour, they had managed to destroy the place. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind. His Miata had a racing package equipped, and he had never raced in his car before. "Foxy, how fast can you run?." He started to smile.

"As fast as I want ta, how fast are ye thinkin'?" Foxy answered.

"How about 120 or more miles per hour?" Mike asked. He may catch those criminals yet.


	3. The chase

_-Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF or FNaF2-_

Chapter 2

Mike got into his Miata and started the engine, The truck and the animatronics, strapped flat on the back were almost out of sight, but Mike could catch up. Because the road was straight for about 15 miles, it would be easy to catch up to them. "You ready?" Mike asked Foxy through his window. "Ready!" Foxy said, getting into a sprint position. "Go!" Mike yelled as he gunned the engine, flying down the street towards the truck, Foxy easily running alongside.

It took them only a minute to reach them. Then a gunshot rang out, flying through Foxy's suit, but missing his parts. Foxy in response, ran straight to the driver door of the crew cab and tore it off with his hook, throwing it to the side and screeching at them. "Holy crap!" one of the robbers yelled. Foxy then proceeded to tear off all of the other doors. At this point Mike had sped in front of them, then braking, forcing them to slow down. Then gunshot rang out, flying past Mike's mirror. Making him brake more, it had forced them to swerve to the right, hitting the curb and flying straight into the grass, sending them flying and dazed out of the cab.

Mike and Foxy stopped near the curb the truck had hit, thankful for the fact that the truck had not tipped over onto his side. The engine still running, Mike took out the keys and put them in his pocket. While Foxy tied the group up with a road sign, Mike made sure the animatronics were not damaged, pleased to find only scratches.

Finding Foxy had finished with tying them up, he proceeded to call 911, explaining the situation, minus Foxy helping him, because word couldn't get out that they were sentient. After telling them where the perps were tied up, he hung up and drove the truck back to the pizzeria, having Foxy Slash the ropes, then carry them inside to roam. The animatronics were pretty shaken up, being able to see and hear everything that was going on during the heist. A short drive later, Mike left the truck there and took his Miata back.

After a while, the police arrived to question Mike and see what the heck happened to the the time his manager, Liam, had arrived the police were rapping up their report, still confused as to how the criminals got tied up by a sign. "What the heck happened Schmidt?" He asked. Mike told him everything, from getting knocked out to getting the animatronics back, making sure only Liam heard about Foxy. "That's a bold risk you took Mike, maybe too bold, considering that you risked your life." Liam said.

"Well what the heck was I hired for then?" Miked asked.

Liam chuckled. "Insurance should cover all of the damages those creeps did, but we'll have to close for a few days." Liam said.

"So am I still coming here every night, or no?" Mike asked.

"Well we've got to have someone protecting the restaurant in it's vulnerable state." Liam replied."It's surprising the bond that you created with the animatronics, and in only two days! You may expect a small raise, but don't push it."

"Wouldn't dream of it, but is there a chance I can go home and sleep, I'm exhausted, and I ran out of my adrenaline rush." Mike pleaded.

"Alright, but don't expect that to happen tonight, and before you go, can you take your stuff with you, we'll need to know what not to throw out for cleaning today." Liam asked.

As Mike walked back into the pizzeria, he saw the Stratego board and it's pieces strewn across the floor and sighed, game night gone wrong. Freddy and the others soon came out to thank him and Foxy for saving them, and to ask them what exactly happened, since they had to stare at the sky most of the time, and Foxy filled them in as Mike gathered his stuff, walking out into the destroyed hall.

"You're not leaving are you Mike?" Bonnie asked nervously, he was the emotional one, and almost had a panic attack when they were stolen.

"Nah, I'm just taking my stuff, they're going to clean today, and they needed to make sure they won't throw my stuff away." Mike said sleepily. I'm going home early, I'm exhausted from that chase. It's after 4, see you guys tonight." He said as he exited the door, and into his car. When he realized that he still had the keys to the truck in his pocket, he smiled, he'd keep it as a souvenir from this. What great story, without proof, would be worth it?


	4. A failure

_-Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF or FNaF2-_

Chapter 3

"Curses!" Toy Freddy screeched. Their recent plot to steal the anamatronics had failed, leaving Marionette in a bad mood.

"We need to get them, we suffered for them, now they need to suffer for us!" Marionette said.

"Those stupid bozos called themselves professional. How did they fail?" Toy Chica asked.

"One managed to call us and explain what happened, apparently they were forced off the road with the help of another unknown animatronic, apparently a fox." Toy Bonnie explained. Bonnie had used a voice modifier to call the thieves, promising payment to them upon completion, but they in truth had no money. But those idiots had failed!

Freddy, screeching quietly, stomped out of the prize corner. He was furious!

Mangle watched Freddy walk out of the party room from above the door. "Another fail?" Her second head asked. Mangle had two heads, one her main head, the other a different AI, (she nicknamed him Tom) but they "live" together.

"Professional-prosmeshonal my suit." Freddy said. "They got caught!" He yelled.

"Aww, come on, maybe next time." Mangle's main head said, in an ill attempt to comfort Freddy.

"There may not be a next time! We only have a few days until that phone we found dies! We may not have enough time to call someone else! Who would we even call!?" Freddy exlaimed.

"Why not Goldy?" Mangle asked. "We don't have many choices here."

"The last thing I want to do is call that bear, Mangle, he's too unpredictable, he may even take us apart, we don't even have anything to give him as payment either!" Freddy said.

- _Sorry that this chapter was late, I'm currently working on another fanfic, yet to be released._


	5. Strange happenings

_-Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF, FNaF2 or FNaF3-_

_11:25_

Mike sighed. Even just the tiny bit of media attention, like small interviews and people wanting to hear what he did, took a toll on his sleep, but at least the restaurant got some publicity from the burglary. It was a quiet night out on the road, so Mike could rev the engine a bit and help him stay awake. He yawned, thinking, 'I need to get a coffee, I can't fall asleep on the job, especially since I have a few lessons to finish up. I bet Foxy will be a bit surprised when I tell him what I've been learning.' Yawning, he decided to pull up to a nearby gas station.

Mike had secretly been learning programming and mechanics, so that he could help Foxy with his endoskeleton and check if the others needed any help. And, If they did, because of his new raise of 300 a week, he could afford to help fix them. He pondered what he would do next with his new laptop while he went back to the coffee stations. Slowly, he poured the coffee into a cup and put the lid on, paying the cashier on the way out. He had a good thirty minutes to get to work, then he'd still have plenty of time during his shift to watch the online classes, and maybe even catch a nap or two.

_11:50_

Sipping his coffee, he pulled into Freddy's. Whistling Freddy's toreador march for some reason, he walked inside carrying his laptop. Spying the crew onstage, he waved and turned down the hallway into his office, falling into his chair. Plugging his laptop into the wall, he turned it on, waiting for it to boot up. Finally it did, and he jumped slightly when his watch's alarm signified that it was twelve.

He couldn't help but feel that something was amiss, though he saw nothing out of the normal as he watched the animatronics walk towards his office, he couldn't shake off the sense that something was going to happen. Foxy peeked his head in first, noticing the guard's frowning.

"Anything wrong, mate?" Foxy asked. "You don' look tha' well."

"No, it's just that I can't help this feeling that something is going to happen, y'know." Mike explained. Then the others came in, exchanging the usual pleasantries, when Mike got a chill.

"Mike, are you all right?" Bonnie asked," you look pale."

"I'm okay, just have a bad feeling." Mike stated. Bonnie shrugged, then walk away. He shivered again, something just wasn't ok. He got up and made his way to the bathrooms, thinking that some water would wake him up a bit and help with the chills. He was almost at the mirror when all of a sudden, a bright flash of light was shone on him, blinding him! Then he heard something like an old speak and spell, but slowed down, esssshh, aaa, veee, eeee, tee, hhhh, eeee, emm. 'Save them?' Mike thought. Then all of a sudden, the light was gone, and he spotted a shadowy figure, that looked like Bonnie, but with white teeth and eyes. He blinked, it disappeared, he blinked a few more times, clearing his eyes of the after image of the light. He was about to say 'what the hell?' But then he looked at the mirror, and screamed.


	6. The Fox

Chapter 5, a new animatronic

Mike was frozen in shock, staring at what he saw before him. The reflection in the mirror showed a white fox looking animatronic, blue eyes looking back, with a shocked expression on it's face. Mike blinked, and so did the animatronic. And he started to cry, or whine crawling into a corner.

At this point, the other animatronics had ran to the bathroom to see what the scream was about, but they weren't prepared for the scene in front of them. Mike was hugging his new fox self in the corner behind the bathroom wall, when the other four animatronics barreled in, looking around, before seeing the fox.

"Where is Mike you scalawag!" Foxy shouted, before noticing that the fox was crying to himself quietly.

"It's me." The fox whispered in Mike's voice. Silence ensued for a few minutes longer. The animatronics were too shocked at what he said to even speak. Freddy almost blew a fuse trying to process what had happened to Mike. Unfortunately, both Foxy and Chica did, and they keeled over from the stress on their processor, crashing onto the tile. Freddy's processor finally smoothened out some, and he slowly walked towards Mike, hugging him, trying to comfort the guard/animatronic while Bonnie's vocal box shorted out because of the thousands of questions he wanted to ask. But he still went and sat next to Mike.

"What happened Michael?" Freddy asked. Mike whined and recounted what happened from when he left the office to go to the bathroom, to the strange shadowy figure and looking at the mirror.

"One helluva thing to happen, huh? What are you going to do?" Freddy wondered.

Mike, who had calmed down a bit, said "First thing is my parents, I need to tell them what's going on, as they need to at least know I'm alive, and I don't think I can truly go out in public now, who would normally accept animatronics as normal walking around on the streets? I don't know Freddy, I don't know." Mike replicated a sigh. "I'll be in the office." Mike got up and sadly walked out.

"Well, Bonnie, I think we need to fix Foxy and Chica, they may damage their CPU if they still try and process that." Freddy stated. Bonnie nodded, he wanted to fix his voice box as well, since he had so many questions left unanswered. After they had replaced one voice box and 3 fuses, they were all back to normal. Except for Mike.

Mike still had his laptop in the office, so he decided to try and video chat with his parents, but turning the camera off first, since he wanted to reveal the news slowly. The call rang and rang before it was picked up, and Mike saw his mom and dad, Belinda and Robert.

"Mike your camera isn't on, turn it on, we want to see you!" His mom said.

"See, about that, something happened at work, and I need to tell you something first." Mike stated.

"Yeah, son?" His dad asked.

"Well," he began, "I somehow got turned into an animatronic." Mike waited for laughter, and sure enough, it came.

"Mike, that's not possible, good joke though."

"I'm serious dad!" Mike sighed, "I'll even show you, just don't freak out please." He turned on the camera, bracing for a barrage of words, but instead, they just laughed again.

"Nice costume, where did you get it?" His mom asked.

"It's a suit, look, I'll take this head off even!" Finding the two latches and taking the head off to reveal an endoskeleton head, pieces moving across it to change expressions. Even looking at the camera image in the bottom unnerved him slightly.

What he didn't expect to happen next was that his parents decided that they had a prankster son and ended the call. Sighing, he called them again, to be declined. He waved his tail slightly in thought, trying to come up with some way to convince his parents, when he got an idea, what if he got them to visit him during his usual shift and showing them what he really was. He started to type a message to them, although his suit's fingers made it awkward to type, he finished and sent it to them. Not long later, he got an ok.

Work, now that might be an issue, now he didn't need work, but he liked his job, and he wanted to make sure that there wasn't a new guard because they thought he was stuffed, so he decided to wait backstage if the manager came.


	7. A fright

5:45

The other animatronics had gone into their positions, ready for six o'clock to roll around. Once it did, Mike was pleased to find that he could still move. Soon he could hear his manager, Ben, start calling his name, and he decided to speak up. "Ben, back here." He heard footsteps approaching, and hid behind the door to close it so Ben wouldn't immediately run away.

"Mike?" He entered, closing the door.

"Here, don't freak out." Mike said sheepishly.

Ben turned around and his eyes widened. "What?!"

"Please don't freak out, it just... happened a few hours ago, it wasn't my choice!" Mike said.

"But, but how!?" Ben asked,"just how!?"

"I don't know, there was a flash of light, then it was what it was, and here I am now." Mike explained.

Ben sighed,"Well what are you going to do? I guess you can't go outside because of, well, that." Ben asked.

"Well, I can still work the night shift, but I guess I don't need the money, heh."

"What about your car and your house?" Ben asked.

"I can keep my car I guess, but I don't have too much at my house that I care for. At least I have my wallet, car keys, and laptop in the office, might want to hide it though. Is it alright if I stay in Pirates Cove for the while? I think Foxy will enjoy the company."

"Can't stuff you in a suit now, can they, you have your own!" Ben laughed.

"Unless I take off the suit," he then took off his suit's head, showing Ben the endoskeleton underneath. "Creepy, huh?" Mike put his head back on.

"Well, might want to get your stuff in there before the rest of the staff come." Ben told him.

"Aye aye, cap'n," Mike smiled."see you at closing I guess." Mike then walked out from backstage, and tried jogging to the office, finding that he was almost faster that Foxy, he immediately had to skid to a stop because of his metal momentum. Ducking a bit to get under the door, (as he was a seven foot tall animatronic) taking a look around, he gathered his things and walked into pirates cove. He was a bit thankful for the night vision that all the animatronics had, because it was dark and dingy in here.

Looking around, he saw faded murals and carpet that was worn and torn. Sitting next to Foxy, Mike plugged his laptop in and turned it on, deciding to try and learn a bit about the features these endoskeletons had. It didn't take long for pictures and articles to pop up showcasing his endoskeleton type and features. "Night vision, strong servos, yadda yadda yadda." He muttered quietly, then something caught his eye, defense systems and criminal databases. The defense systems were basically fighting chips, able to help the animatronic make split decisions and take down someone with ease. At least now he knew karate and how to fight, since the chips had that in them. Deciding to practice, he threw a punch into the air, putting as much force behind it as he could, and was shocked when his fist moved so fast that he wasn't even able to see it until it stopped, in an outward position not but nano seconds after throwing it. 'Jeez, this will be handy' he thought. Just as an experiment, he tried to kick as well, with the same result. "Might not even need my car to get around, for how fast as I can move now." He muttered.

Deciding to check the news, he clicked on the local station, which still had the story of the earlier break in, since not much happened. But then he noticed an article about a string of organized crime that has been stealing from restaurants, clicking on it, he found the restaurants that they had robbed, all with high value items stolen. He pondered about this while he heard the first few employees enter, greeting Ben and going to do their respective jobs. Then one asked, "Is Mike still here? His car is outside." Ben smoothly told her that he was walking home, and there was nothing to worry about.

Later, when the business was open, there wasn't much to do but sit around. He didn't mind sitting around, since he was a robot, but the only interesting point was when he heard a small child ask his mom what was behind there, and Mike scooted behind a corner of the room when the mom peeked her head through to see, looking at Foxy, then told her child that there was nothing but an old animatronic. The child still asked if he could play with it, but his mom said no. When closing rolled around, he heard the workers start to finish up and go home. After a while, Ben walked in, and came over to Mike.

"I have a new guard, just to keep you company, but you need to protect him, ok? I told him that if he sees a white fox animatronic, let him in."

"What's his name?"

"Jeremy Fitzgerald."

"Oh, wow, me and him go back a long way, I met him in middle school." Mike grinned, maybe he would scare the guard a little before he told Jeremy what happened. Since the animatronics wouldn't kill him, he decided to have a little fun with him. As Ben walked out, he told his plan to Foxy, since they could hear and see, just not move or talk. Then he went and told the band his plan, and he could've sworn he saw Freddy grin slightly, they loved it when they saw the guards faces. Mike himself would try a new tactic, trying to run down the opposite hall of Foxy with his mask off, the sight of the endoskeleton was already enough that it could strike fear, but it would be so funny when he saw Jeremy's face.


End file.
